Sirius Misunderstandings
by Megumi Ohira
Summary: A story about all the serious misunderstandings Sirius Black had made through his life at Hogwarts and shortly after.


**Sirius Misunderstandings**

**Summary:** _A story about all the serious misunderstandings Sirius Black had made through his life at Hogwarts and shortly after._

**Part One: **Lily Evans and James Potter

A start of a beautiful day in London is where we meet nineteen year old Lillian Evans taking a walk down the street. She looked a mess, tears streaming out of her green eyes, and down her face. Her red hair looked a little frizzy. She found the horrible news that her sister was getting married to that hulk of a man, Vernon Dursley. Hearing this made her happy, yet sad.

She's always wanted to start a family, and it just hurt her that she couldn't.

Plus there was the fact that Petunia didn't invite Lily to the wedding.

She walked miserably along, just dragging her feet to her best friends' house.

Meanwhile, James Potter was making things clean for once in his house. Usually things were clean, just not as clean as he wanted it now. He straightened up the bookcase in his living room, usually he didn't put the books back, there was a pile forming, and set everything straight. He tried to comb his unruly black hair back, which he utterly failed at.

Other then Lily coming over, two of his other best friends, basically the other half of the Marauders, were coming over. Remus Lupin was to be coming a bit later then expected and Sirius Black should be coming around the same time as Lily would arrive. Peter Pettigrew was going to come, but he got a hold of James, saying he had to take care of his sick mother. (This meaning he needed to take care of business with Voldemort. Everyone knows Peter, the lying rat.)

By the time he was setting a picture straight in the hallway, there was a ring. He smiled, stood straighter, and opened the door. "Hello, Lily! How…are…you…?"

Lily sniffled, and looked red eyed up at James. She muttered something under her breath, before slipping inside. James shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"It's…stupid. Nothing that should bother you, really," Lily said, waving her hand. "It's just that…my sister isn't fair! She's…she's…"

Lily used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that formed in her eyes. "She's a prat. A bloody prat."

It wasn't like Lily to curse. James wiped away more tears with his own hand. "It'll be okay. Don't worry too much."

"It isn't fair, James!" Lily winced at her tone. "Sorry, but it isn't. You…don't understand."

"Then explain it to me," James said.

Lily began her little tirade. Petunia Evans, soon to be Dursley, did not invite Lily to her wedding. She said, "It's no good having a _mistake_ in the family ruin my wedding plans". Petunia was a little prejudice towards the magical kind. She never liked the attention Lily got because she became a witch.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black, a young man of twenty, his birthday just past, hopped onto James's porch. He was wearing a dark black shirt, and black shorts, just looking out of the ordinary in the muggle neighborhood. He didn't mind, though. He liked being different.

Just as he was going to knock on the door, he saw a flicker of red hair. He looked through the window, which was covered with a netted curtain, and listened in on the conversation James and Lily were having.

Lily crossed her arms across her chest. "The worst part of it is that when she has children, she said if I came near them, she'd kill me!"

Now outside the door Sirius had a hard time hearing every little word Lily was saying. He looked puzzled at the door, trying to make out what Lily was saying. So, this is the part Sirius heard, "When…has…children…"

Sirius tried to get a better look inside. _So,_ he thought. _Is_ _Lily going to have a baby?_

"And to make matters worse, Vernon, her fat fiancé, said that if I even touch any of their babies, they'll be going up for adoption!" Lily cried.

All Sirius seemed to hear was, when her voice was at a higher peak, "She'll… (The dots mean he didn't hear what few words were in between, and, actually, _she'll_ was never in the sentence in the first place) put it up for adoption!"

_No! Lily can't do that! She might be young, but she can't just throw a baby's life away!_ Sirius thought. He had the piece of mind to march in there and tell her off, but instead he listened on.

"Isn't adoption a little too far?" James asked. "Well, if she does, you could always adopt the kid." James was just trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't helping. Lily shook her head; James ran a hand through his hair.

_Adoption is a little too far… I hope the two of them don't go though it! _(Insert gasp inside the head)_ Is James the father?_

"I would need help raising the baby! I could never do that! At least not by myself." The last sentence was said in a whisper that she thoughtonly James could hear. Sirius's head was now on the glass, trying to hear every word. He didn't care if muggles around looked at him weirdly.

_I need someone to help me do that? _That_? Are we on a different subject? Lily's being…ahh…hmm… _Sirius thought. His mind was elsewhere listening to this conversation.

"I could help! We could do it together!" James said. "You're my friend Lily!"

_We could do it together? Prongs! James! James Potter! You have to be more then friends!_ Sirius was getting too involved and was mishearing this conversation badly. _Now I don't think he's the father…_

"You would?" Lily shook her head. "No…no…I need a husband to do that much…" Lily paused. There was an awkward feeling in the air now. Lily rubbed her face, hoping the blush that was coming onto her face would come off. James coughed lightly in his hand.

"What are they doing? It got so silent…" Sirius whispered.

Remus Lupin came walking down the street. His dark blond, almost a light brown, hair already had streaks of gray in it. He wasn't that old, not old at all really, but being a werewolf took a lot out of him. He wore simple muggle clothing, a pair of khaki shorts and a red shirt. He looked less suspicious then Sirius, wearing all black in the summer, and he was still leaning on the door, as he walked up the porch steps.

"Must I ask, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Shh! Quiet!" Sirius waved a hand behind him.

"I guess I do have to ask. What are you doing, leaning on James's door?" Remus asked. Sirius stood straight and turned around.

"Well…I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but it…was to…I don't know why I started to, okay? But all I know is that Lily is knocked up, by whom I'm not sure, and she wants to kill the baby by putting up for adoption, and then it got weird."

"First of all, putting a baby up for adoption doesn't kill it," Remus explained. "And what do you mean by weird?"

"I think…they're…in there doing _something_ they shouldn't be doing," Sirius said, putting emphasis on something.

"You mean…?" Remus scrunched his face. "Not in the hallway!"

"Yes in the hallway!"

"Now you listen here, Sirius! You shouldn't—" But what they heard next cut Remus off, and made them go silent.

Lily and James, after the awkward silence, decided to go sit and wait for the other two (who were on the porch arguing at that moment). As they turned to the living room, Lily bumped her shoulder. She winced.

"Ow! Ooh that hurt!" She looked at the forming bruise. James pulled out his wand. Lily held her shoulder away, and stepped away, saying, "No! You were never good at healing, even little wounds! Stick that weapon somewhere else!"

Remus and Sirius's jaw dropped. What they heard was, "Ow!... No!... Stick that weapon somewhere else!"

"He's killing Lily!" Sirius cried. Remus couldn't believe it. How could James try to even do such a thing? "We have to help!" Sirius added.

"Right!"

Sirius turned the doorknob; Remus pulled his wand out at that moment, and burst through the door. There James was, holding his wand, and Lily, with red eyes, from the crying earlier, holding her bruised shoulder. It did look like James was going to do something wrong.

"Not only were you going to kill her baby, James, you were going to kill her too?" Sirius yelled.

Remus blasted James's wand away, then pointed his towards James. James put his hands up, thoroughly confused.

Sirius ran to Lily, pulling her over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"What's going on? I didn't hurt Lily!"

"You be quiet, Potter!" Remus roared. He didn't want to be on first name, nor nickname, basis with him. James shut his mouth, thinking his two good friends were going mad.

"James didn't hurt me! We weren't doing anything but talking!" Lily looked over at James and Remus. She rolled her eyes. "And for the love of Merlin—Remus lay your wand down!"

Remus reluctantly lowered his wand. He still gave James a glare though. Lily and James stared at Sirius for an explanation. Sirius felt suddenly shy at the way they stared at him. "Well…we're waiting," James said.

"Err…well; I thought Lily was going to have a baby. And you," Sirius said, pointing at James, "wanted to put it up for adoption. And then I thought…you were doing…_something_ in the hallway…then I thought, I could've sworn actually, you were going to kill her…I told Remus and then we came in here."

There was another silence. Then Lily started to giggle. It turned into a laughing fit. James and Remus joined in later, making Sirius feel a little left out. James stopped to explain what was really happening inside the house.

"How did I ever believe that?" Remus wondered aloud, picking up James's wand. "Sirius you do need to stop misunderstanding."

"I do really do that a lot, don't I?" Sirius said with a little sheepish smile. "I promise not to do it again! I swear!"

Sirius learned his lesson, for now. And with that said, James led the Marauders and Lily to the living room to have a real conversation.

--------

Megumi: Here I is! I've redone this story, and I must say, I like this version a lot better. My other one has so many errors, I almost didn't know where to start!

Hope people like this, and the people returning to read again, like it too.

Love to All, Good and Evil!

-_Megumi_


End file.
